The Past, The Present & The Future
by Tai Aurion
Summary: When Genis and Colette are kidnapped How will Lloyd get them back? A mysterious boy appears and offers to help him. This boy has some special technology. Who exactly is he? And where did he come from? My first fic, R&R please. !Chapter 5 is finally up.!
1. The Strange man

This is my first fanfic so don't expect too much at first.  
Please just take the time to read it then review.  
Here goes nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The Past, The Present & The Future-

Chapter 1

"ZZZzzzzzzzzz..." Lloyd snored as he slept.

"Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzz..."

"Lloyd!"

"ZZZzzz..."

"LLOYD IRVING WAKE UP!"

"ZZzz.. Huh, what! OH! UH, 53! 34! The church of Martel! 832! The chosen! The desians! Uh, Wood! 197! Uh, The, Tower of Salvation? The Ossa trail? " Lloyd shouted as he woke up.

Raine sighed as Lloyd shouted out more answers.

"Uh, by any chance were any of those answers right?" Lloyd asked.

"I didn't ask a question Lloyd."

"Oh, uh, you didn't? Ok."

"But now I have a question."

"Oh great.." Lloyd trembled. "what is it?"

"How the heck can you sleep while standing up?"

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me. How the heck can you sleep while standing up?" She asked again.

"Uh, I dunno I just do." Lloyd said noticing he was indeed standing up in the back of the class.

"Uh huh.. How odd.."

"Am I in trouble?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, go polish my car."

"Ok. Yes ma'am." Lloyd said starting to walk outside. "Uh, what's a car?"

"Uh, never mind. I mean, go sit in the corner! You need a timeout!"

"What! I'm seventeen! Timeouts are for little kids!"

"Your point?"

"Ah.. HEY!"

Class laughs.

"Alright class settle down." Raine said. "Now Lloyd, go stand in the corner and don't fall asleep again. Even though it's most impressive."

"Grrr.." Lloyd said as he walked to the corner.

"Hey, Lloyd!" Genis said in a whisper. "How DO you sleep while standing up?" Genis said still laughing a little.

"Shut up Genis."

"Hey, look!" Said a kid in the class. "Did you see him! There was a man with at the window looking in!"

"What! What did he look like?" Raine asked.

"I didn't see him very clearly because the second I saw him he ran away."

"Well, as long as he didn't mean any harm it's ok. Let's continue class."

SMASH! The window broke into a hundred pieces as a man jumped into the class.

"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed the children as the window smashed.

"That's him!" One of the kids said again.

"Which one of you is the chosen?" The man asked. As he said this he unsheathed a sword and put it to Raine's throat.

"I won't tell you." Raine said in a panicky voice

"Then i'll cut your throat." The man said. "And all children's too. Now which one is the chosen?" He asked again starting to push the tip of the blade into her neck.

"Hold up!" Said Lloyd. "I'll fight you! If you win then you can have the chosen!"

"And just who the heck are you?" The man asked lowering his sword.

"Give me your name and i'll give you mine!" Lloyd returned.

"Oh, you're a brave one aren't you? Fine, have it your way. My name is Kizacka. And what is yours?"

"I am Lloyd! Now lets fight!"

"LLoyd!" Said Raine. "Go sit down and let me handle this."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO! I'm fighting."

"Let him fight." Kizacka said. "He seems to have his mind made up."

"I'm fighting too!" Said Genis standing up.

"Me too!" Shouted Colette.

"Ha ha ha!" Kizacka laughed. "I'll take all three of you out easily."

"HEEYAH!" Shouted Lloyd as he attacked.

Kizacka blocked easily.

"Those wooden swords of yours are worthless." The man said as he laughed some more.

Genis launched some firballs at him.  
Kizacka dodged them.  
But then got hit in the head by one of Colette's chakrams.  
Lloyd went in for a quick attack while Genis charged for fireball.  
Lloyd attacked but Kizacka countered and gave Lloyd a deep cut on his left arm.

"Ouch!" Lloyd screamed.

Colette threw both of her chakrams and Genis launched his fireballs.  
Kizacka dodged one of the fireballs but then got hit by Colette's chakrams and the other fireballs burnt him.

"Dang, you kids are good. I'm outta here." He said running out the door.

"I guess that means we win!" Colette said happily.

"Lloyd,are you ok?" Raine asked.

"I'm doing fine." Lloyd said holding his arm.

"Here, let me heal it." Raine said.  
She healed the cut and said "How's it feeling Lloyd?"

"Better." Lloyd answered.

"Good." Raine said. "School is over due to the events that have just occured. I need to report to the mayor. See you all tomarrow maybe."

---------------------------------------------------------

That wasn't too bad, was it?  
Well i hope you liked it, please take some time to write a review.


	2. A strange animal

I just finished with this chapter, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

After the appearance of the strange man Lloyd, Colette and Genis headed to their secret hideout a short distance into the woods.

"What do you think that guy, Kyzocka, or whatever, wanted?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't now." Genis said "And his name was Kizacka not Kyzocka."

"It all sounds the same to me." Lloyd said sitting down. "What if he attacks again? And with greater numbers?"

"Lloyd, relax." Colette said. "That guy probably will get his head cut off for failing."

"Yeah right." Lloyd said. "Otherwise he probably wouldn't have given up so easily."

"I guess you're right." Colette said starting to think.

"I don't care right now, i'm hungry. Can't this wait until after we eat?" Said Genis, as his stomack started growling.

"Fine." Said Lloyd.

"Hooray!" Said Genis "I'm cooking!"

* * *

"That was a good meal Genis." Lloyd said when they arrived back at the hideout. 

"Thank you." Smiled Genis. "What did you think of it Colette?"

"Um.." Colette said "BUUUUURRPP!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Genis said. And Colette turned a little red.

"Wow," Said Lloyd. "That was a ten out of ten!" Colette turned even redder as he said this.

Colette has now recieved the title "Burp". suddenly appeared over Colette's head.

"I wonder what that does." Lloyd said.

"I don't know." Said Genis. "Lets find out!"

"Burp" adds the attack "Burp" to the users "Z" taunt ability. Also increases ability to Burp.

"Wow." Said Genis "Colette! Burp again!"

"Um.." Colette said, her face now totally red.

"Ah, leave her alone." Said Lloyd. "She doesn't seem in the mood."

"Aww, well, now what?" Asked Genis.

"Umm.." Said Lloyd, beginning to think.

"We were going to talk about that wierd man, Kizacka." Said Colette. Still red.

"Yeah, What about him?" Lloyd asked.

"Uhh.. I forget." She said.

"Oh, well. let's go do something." Genis said.

"But what?" Lloyd asked.

"Uhh. Anything I guess."

"Any ideas?"

"Umm, no."

All of a sudden a couple twigs cracked.

"What was that?" Asked Lloyd.

"I don't don't know." Said Genis starting to tremble.

"Oh, look." Said Colette as a small creature walked over to them. "It's so cute."

"Colette, not now." Lloyd said staring at the small creature.

"But it looks like it's lost." Colette said picking it up. "Are you wost you wittle baby animal."

"Colette."

"Peekaboo!" Colette said hiding behind her hands and then opening them.

"Colette, please stop, you're starting to scare me."

"But dis wittle pwesious thing needs some wove."

"Uhh.." Said Lloyd looking at Colette wierd. "Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes i'm fine. And so is da wittle pwesious."

"Uh huh. Genis, don't you think that she's acting a bit wierd. Genis!" He said looking around only to find that Genis was gone.

"Colette! Genis is gone!" Lloyd shouted.

"Peekaboo!" Said Colette still playing with the little animal.

"COLETTE!" Said Lloyd looking around frantically for Genis. "We've got to go find Genis!"

"I wove you yes i do."

"COLETTE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Lloyd hollered.

"Well mister Lloyd is a wittle bit woud today, isn't he my wittle pweasious?"

_Hey! You freak!_

"What?" He said staring at the animal.

_Yeah, i'm talkin' to you._

"What did you do to Colette? And where is Genis?"

_She's under MY control now. Colette! Stand up and put me on the ground. She obeyed.  
And as for the boy, he is being taken away as we speak._

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lloyd shouted running at the animal.

"Do NoT tOuCh HiM lLoYd." Colette said stepping in front of him.

"Colette! What has it done done to you?"

"Do NoT sPeAk Of HiM lIkE ThAt!"

"Grrr..."

_There is nothing you can do Lloyd.  
She will not do anything against my orders. And the same will go for the boy soon enough.  
And I will not let you get in the way, goodbye!_ As he said this he disapeared with Colette into a cloud of dust.

"DANGIT!" Lloyd shouted.

* * *

Lloyd trudged home thinking about all that had happened that day.  
That strange man Kizacka, the animal and how it made Colette all strange, and then how she was being mind controlled.  
He hoped he might be able to help find Colette and Genis but the mayor said it would be best for him to stay out of it.  
Lloyd had argued a lot but the mayor finally won the arguement.  
There was only one thing Lloyd could do now.  
Find out were Colette and Genis were by sneaking in on the meeting the next day.  
He would find out where they were and go after them himself.  
He walked in his house to hear Dirk snoring away.  
He walked upstairs to his bed, fell on it, and fell asleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it. Please take the time to write a short review.


	3. The Meeting and a New Friend

I finished the 3rd chapter finally.  
Hope you'll enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Lloyd woke up and checked the time, it was 9:46.  
_I slept in late._ Lloyd thought._ What time did I go to bed?  
Well, i'd better get up if I don't want to miss the meeting._  
The meeting was at 10:00 so he would have to eat breakfast in a hurry.

Lloyd stretched as he off his bed.  
He heard Dirk working in his workshop.  
He grabbed a plate and buttered up some toast.  
It was 9:50 by the time he was done.  
He went over to Dirk's workshop.

"Hey dad? I'm going to go out ok?" he asked.

Dirk didn't look up from his work. "Alright, but you had better be back earlier than last night."

"Uh, yeah, of course."

Lloyd smiled and walked out the door.

"Wow, it sure is a beautiful morning."

(The song "Oh what a beautiful morning" starts playing)

"Where is that demonic music coming from?" Lloyd said looking around.

"Uh, sorry." said the narrator.

"Sheesh." Lloyd said rolling his eyes. "Yikes! It's 9:53! NOISHE!"

Noishe came running.

"There you are. Wait, stop, you're going to run into me! STOP!"

But it was too late.

WHAM! Went Noishe into Lloyd.

"Owww.." Lloyd whimpered. "You stupid thing."

Noishe whined and then stood still.

Lloyd hopped on Noishe's back and said "Mush! Mush! Er, I mean, Ride like the wind! Oh, forget it just go!"

Noishe looked at him funny and then took off.  
Down the trail they went flying like an eagle.  
They dodged trees, branches, bushes, hopped logs, stones creeks.

"It's 9:58 Noishe! Hurry up!" Lloyd hollered holding on tight.

Noishe whined and then sped up.

"Hurry!"

Iselia was very close now, Lloyd could see people walking around.  
Some people looked at him.  
He noticed they were rasing quite a dust storm.  
Noishe started to slow down panting and taking heavy breaths.

"9:59! I can just make it." Lloyd said as they reached the gate.

People were staring at Lloyd and Noishe as they stopped at the gate.

"You wait here Noishe." Lloyd said tying him up on a pole next to a brook.  
Noishe trotted over to the brook and began gulping water.

"What were you coming down so fast for?" some of the people asked.

"Uh, just having a little fun you know." Lloyd said walking past them toward the mayor's house.

Lloyd snuck around the back of the mayor's house.  
He heard them calling the meeting to order.  
He got up right next to an open window stood there quietly looking and listening.

"Ok, is everyone here?" the mayor asked.

"Yes mayor, everyone is here." said a man with a checklist at the door.

"Good. We are here to discuss the kidnapping of Genis Sage and Colette Brunel.  
Lloyd Irving was there when they were kidnapped.  
He says that a strange animal walked up to them when they were in the woods.  
That Colette picked it up and started talking to it.  
A bit later Genis was nowhere to be found and there was no sign of where he might have gone.  
The animal started talking with Lloyd through it's thoughts.  
It then ordered Colette to stand up and she obeyed.  
She talked in an odd voice and would not let Lloyd attack the animal.  
The animal and Colette then disappeared in a cloud of dust." he looked at everyone and said "Well, I think this kid's insane."

"Then what do you think happened to Colette and Genis?" asked Raine.

"Yeah." said many people "What DO you think happened?"

"Well i think they may have just gotten lost and not comeback." said the mayor.

"Then what are we going to do to get them back?" Raine said.

"That's what we're here to discuss." the mayor started.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" a boy behind Lloyd asked.

"Oh, crud." Lloyd said looking around. "Uh, nothing." Lloyd said.

"Oh wait, I know. You're listening in on the meeting! Aren't you?"

"Uh, maybe."

"Maybe? You ARE aren't you?"

After a short silence Lloyd spoke. "They aren't even getting it right, they think they're just lost in the woods somewhere. Oh, I told them they were kidnapped but do they believe me? Nooo! they think i'm insane! ME? INSANE? Who do they think they are?"

"I know. I've been listening as well."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you giving me a big deal anout it?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just love seeing the look on people's faces when I say that kind of stuff."

"Oh."

"I was thinking about going after these kids myself."

"Well so was I. I'm they're best friend."

"Oh, really? Then you must be Lloyd."

"Give me you're..." But he was cut off.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm Matt. Now, who are you?"

"Uh, i'm Lloyd."

"Well, since we're both going to find these friends of yours we might as well be friends too."

"Good idea."

They shook hands and Lloyd said "How are we going to find them though?"

"I was just thinking about that." Matt said. "You could take me to the hideout where they were kidnapped and we'll figure it out from there."

"Ok, follow me." Lloyd said, happy that he had made a new friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, how was that? Good?  
Well if you don't reviewI won't know you're opinion!


	4. The Lab

Just so you know:

Matteo Runegale

Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Hieght: 5' 11"  
Weight: 146lbs  
Class: Magicblade Swordsman  
Race: Human  
Hair: Brown  
Build: Average  
Weapon: Blade with magical powers  
Occupation: Unknown

Ok, hereI go!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Lloyd showed Matt the place where Genis and Colette were kidnapped.

"Hmmm." Matt said looking around.

Lloyd looked around but didn't see what Matt was noticing.

"Look over here." Matt said motioning for Lloyd to come over and look.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Look right there." Matt said pointing to a spot on the ground.

"I don't see anything."

"Look closer."

"Ummm.. I don't get it." Lloyd said looking close at the ground.

"If you look at it very closely you can see how the dirt is uneven in some places and it is flattened in others. In other words it looks like there was a struggle right here."

"Hey, that's right where Genis was sitting the night he was kidnapped!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," Matt started. " and then it looks like he was dragged down this way." he said pointing into the forest.

"I'm confused, how could there have been a struggle if we didn't hear anything?" Lloyd asked with a confused face.

"I'm not sure, his kidnapper must have had some very advanced technology to take away the sound of it."

"Well, let's just follow the trail."

"Alright, but if they had such advanced technology then I don't think the trail will go very far."

Lloyd started down the trail in the dirt and Matt followed closely.  
They walked for a while.

"Look, it stops right there." said Matt pointing down the trail.

"Hmmm..." said Lloyd. "Well, now what?"

"I'll show you. Come this way." Matt said walking back towards the hideout.

Lloyd followed Matt as he walked back to the hideout.

"Look here." said Matt pointing to where Colette had been sitting when the animal came.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked looking to where Matt was pointing.

"Animal tracks." Matt told him as he looked. "These are the tracks from the animal that kidnapped Genis and Colette. The animal disappeared before covering up it's tracks."

"What good are the animal tracks?" Lloyd asked.

"Well," Matt started. "we can find out what kind of animal it was with it's tracks."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

Matt pulled something out of his pack.

"I'm going to draw the print onto this peice of paper and bring it to a lab and have it scanned so we can find out what kind of animal this is."

"Wow, you're smart."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Now let's hurry and get going to a lab!"

"Ok." said Lloyd watching Matt draw the paw onto the paper.

They left Iselia and wandered to a spot in the forest.

"Here we go." Matt said pulling a box from his backpack.  
He placed the box on the ground and said, "Lab! Activate!"

Suddenly the box transformed from a box into a door on the ground.

Lloyd stared in awe.

"Wait 'til you see the inside." Matt said entering.

Lloyd followed him into the lab.  
It was amazing.  
It had everything a lab could possibly have.

"How am I standing here?" Lloyd asked still in awe.

"You just are. Don't tell anyone about this. Then word'll get around and my folks may find out and get mad."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't supposed to know about this."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain, you just can't tell anyone! Promise?"

"Ok, Promise." Lloyd said still amazed.

"Over here." said Matt walking over to a scanner.

Lloyd followed him over to it.  
Matt place the paper on the scanner closed the top and hit the scan button.

"Scanning... Searching... One match found..." it said on the scanners screen.

"Animal name: Yato Seyato (Yah-toe Say-ah-toe)"

"Oh my gosh!" said Matt in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter Please Review now that you've read!


	5. Kizacka Returns

**Ugh, writer's block is awful but finally, I present Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What?" Lloyd asked as Matt stared in shock. "What's a Yatoh whatever thing?"

"It's not true. Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's come here. Kizacka that freak. What's he planning?"

"I don't get it. I'm confused. What's going on? Wait, I've heard that name, before."

"You have? Where?"

"Well he attacked us at the school."

"Hmm. What are his plans and why did he come here?"

"Come here from where?"

"Ah, nothing never mind, just forget it."

"What? What's going on? What the heck's a Yatoe Satoe thingie?

"It's a creature."

"Well I knew that. It had to be some sort of animal type thing. But what exactly is it?"

"Not right now, I'll explain later."

"Whatever."

----------

Colette was hitting the bars of a small cage she was in with her foot. Hoping to break it.

"It's no good Colette. They're made of Steel. Not wood." Genis said rolling his eyes.

"But I think I heard them creaking." Colette said kicking them harder.

Genis sighed as he watched her kicking the bars over and over again.

"You're dumber than Lloyd sometimes you know."

"Oh shut up." Colette said giving up on kicking the bars and sat down.

"Try using your thick head on the bars, that might work."

"Yeah! I never thought of tha- HEY! Are you asking me to pound you?"

"Wanna try? We got nothing better to do."

"No, I'd rather be bored than be beat up."

"So you admit I could beat you up?"

"No, just fighting would be pointless. It would make us weaker."

"I guess you're right."

"I wish Lloyd was here. He always knows what to do."

"But he's not here so stop dreaming."

Colette grabbed the bars and shook them violently.

"WHY…WON'T…THEY…BUDGE?"

"I already told you it's pointless in trying to bust them open like that."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I think that you should never be around animal's again. Just incase."

"Stop it! It's not my fault. It was controlling me. You were the one who just got dragged away by that weird man who had come by the school earlier today."

"He was big, I was small. So of course he would be able to nab me easily."

"Excuses."

Colette was pushing against the bars with her back now not getting any success whatsoever.

"C'MON BREAK YOU STUPID CAGE!"

All of a the bars fell forward away from the cage. Genis and Colette stared at the wreckage. Genis was in a state of shock.

"What did you do Colette?" Genis asked still stunned.

"I don't know, honestly."

"Cool. Now let's get out of here!" saying this, Genis walked out of the cage and ran down one of the halls.

"Wait for me!" Colette yelled running after him.

----------

Raine had gotten out of the meeting and had decided to take a walk. The meeting hadn't gone too well. She walked up to a brook and sat down setting her staff on the ground next to a rock. Suddenly she heard a 'Crunch' behind her. She jumped up grabbing her staff. She looked around. All she saw was trees. She sat back down on the ground. She heard another 'Crack'. Again she jumped up grabbing her staff. And yet again she saw nothing but trees. She sat back down. In a minute she heard another 'Crack' but thought nothing of it. All of a sudden she heard a sword being unsheathed. She grabbed her staff leaping up. She turned around to face whoever or whatever it was. A sword was at her throat. The man holding the blade was none other than Kizacka.

"Hello Raine, how are you?" he said.

"What do you want Kizacka?"

"Not much."

"If you still want the chosen she is gone."

"No, I no longer need the chosen, because I already have her."

"What?" Raine gasped.

"Look here." Kizacka said pulling out a small object. He pressed a button on it. An image projected from the object and hovered in the air. It showed a cage in the cage Colette was banging against the bars yelling something. Genis was standing at the back of the cage leaning against the wall muttering something. Kizacka turned off the projected screen after Raine had stared at it for a minute.

"I still don't understand what you want." Raine said watching the image disappear.

"Fine, be that way. I'll get down to the point."

Raine looked at Kizacka noticing he wasn't gripping his sword very tight now that he had started talking.

"I want you to tell me where Lloyd is."

"Lloyd? What do you want Lloyd for?"

"That I cannot tell you, or we'll need to be taking you prisoner as well."

"Well I don't know where Lloyd is."

"You don't? Well then you're going to help me find out."

"I'll do no such thing!" Raine said watching Kizacka's grip carefully.

"Then I might as well slice your head off if you can't use the brain in it!"

"You know what I think." Raine said noticing that Kizacka had tightened his grip on the blade. "I think you need to cool down."

"Ah ha ha ha! You're stalling!"

"Stalling? Why would I be stalling at a time like this? I just want to have a nice little chat."

"Oh do you? Isn't that nice." Kizacka's grip was loosening again.

"Yes, just a little chat."

"Well, I don't like chatting with people that I need to kill. So, prepare to die Raine Sage!"

But Raine was already prepared. She fell to the grounded swinging her staff up into the air. Kizacka's blade jabbed just above her head as she fell. Her staff made contact with Kizacka's hand. His sword went flying into the brook. Kizacka jumped back from her. But then stepped forward Stamping his foot on her staff.

"Never underestimate an enemy my dear Raine." Kizacka said putting his other foot on her neck. "Now, how are you going to get out of this one Raine?"

* * *

**Good right? I hope you like it.  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


End file.
